SUAS RESPOSTAS
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Bem... Fala sobre Jeze, e as respostas dele... Foi baseado no nº 9 do mangá Conde Cain, naquelas partes onde fala sobre a vida e a maneira de pensar do Jezebel. Nya, leiam e descubram, se tiverem coragem.
1. Chapter 1

** SUAS RESPOSTAS...**

- ... Me diga suas perguntas... - Uma mulher de longas madeixas negras, e pele alva estava de pé, logo à frente de um homem albino, que a olhava sem entender o que acontecia ali.  
- Minhas perguntas? - Ele fixou seu olhar nela, mas não encontrou nada de... Digamos, uma impressão ruim, ou algo negativo vindo dela. Estreitou os olhos, mas ela sorriu amigávelmente.  
- Sim. Você tem muitas perguntas, e é um humano que odeia outros humanos... Mas ainda tem dúvidas. Quer que eu as responda?  
- Com que finalidade a senhorita quer, ao conseguir saber minhas perguntas?  
- As responder, é claro. - Riu baixinho, se virando para o lado. Só agora Jezebel pôde perceber que estava em um lugar todo branco... iluminado... diferente... Uma janela estava aberta ao seu lado direito, e os raios - não solares, mas algo mais brilhoso - estavam entrando e invadindo o aposento. Sentia que era o único a ter algo obscuro ali. - E também... Tentar fazer com quesua mente 'clareie'... Alcançar uma esperança...  
- É isso? Pois se for, então esta perdendo o seu tempo. - Cruzou as pernas e se acomodou melhor na cadeira onde estava, tirando de dentro de su roupa um bisturi.  
- Por favor... Apenas pergunte. O resto, você pode descobrir sozinho depois desse encontro.  
- Esta bem. - Afinal cedeu, querendo acabar com aquilo logo, e também saber como seria uma resposta vindo daquela estranha moça. - Então... - Girou o objeto reluzente em suas mãos. - Por que estou vivo? Por que Deus mandou-me nascer como um humano?  
- Ele tem suas razões, você tem uma missão. A encontre.  
- Hum... Mas eu não sei minha missão aqui... - A olhou friamente.  
- Ninguém sabe, mas devemos descobrir para ajudar nossos irmãos. Nada é melhor do que nos sentirmos felizes por dentro por termos feito algo bom, correto aos olhos do Pai. Você... só quer o bem de tudo que não é humano, certo? Acha horrível tudo de mal que eles fazem né? Pois então... Ao odiar seu irmão, o querer matar, matar outros, também esta sendo mal...  
- Só estou sendo humano.  
- Humano do bem ou do mal?

- Devia seguir as leis de Deus, para não cair no inferno, sabia? Jesus fez tanto pelo mundo... Por que o mundo não pode fazer nada por ele? Ou pelo menos tentar? Memso se for uma parte... - Ela abaixou a cabeça.  
- Onde estou agora?  
- Esta no mesmo lugar de sempre. Mas esta sonhando...  
- Ah, então, isso é um peça que minha mente esta pregando?  
- Gabriel anúnciou Maria atravez de sonhos. Por que então, você não acha que um anjo possa estar conversando com você agora?  
- Simplesmente não acreditando.  
- Pense sobre o que quiser... Mas compri minha missão, pelo menos você vai se lembrar dessa conversa pelo resto da vida. De uma forma ou de outra, o destino imposto por Deus se fez. - Ela sorriu enquanto observava um broto de margarida nascer...  
- Só mais uma pergunta, para eu sair logo: Você acha que Maria amava mesmo seu filho?  
- Sim. Pois se ela não amasse, Deus não a teria escolhido para receber seu filho amado no mundo... - Ela voltou-se para seu convidado, e entção tudo começou a ficar escuro... - Lembre-se disso, e não tenha mais raiva do mundo, aguente suas maldades, supere as dificuldades, segue a Deus, e... Mude.  
Tudo escurecendo. Penas brancas voavam a sua frente, lhe cegando os olhos. Até que tudo ficou escuro, branco, e escuro de novo... Estava acordado... Se sentou em sua cama. Jeze Passou a mão em seu cabelo... Tudo um sonho. Notou a Lua brilhar mais essa noite, e também seus dedos feridos enfaixados, quase sarando.  
- Ah... Ela tinha de fato asas em suas costas...  
Notou algo caido em sua coberta, algo branco, fofo, macio... uma pena. Pena de Anjo.

--

**Chibi**- Postei essa horrível fic que eu mesma fiz aqui, só por causa de uma amiga que a achou boa. Fãs do Jeze, não se preocupem, pois ele nunca mais irá sair numa outra fic minha... Obrigada. - Chibi é atingida por uma sapatada. - AI... - Desmaia.


	2. Aviso importante!

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e revoltada.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a__** petição para impedir que isso ocorra.**_

Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo

Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.

Site: WWW(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra) projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

Ajudem gente

bjss

_**Nota da Chibi: Esse aviso foi tirado da fic-aviso da **__**Patty Blak**__** E realmente, isso é horrível.. **_


End file.
